Mobile communications are in continuous evolution. The mobile communications industry is currently determining and implementing technologies associated with a fifth generation of mobile communications standards, often referred to as “5G.” A 5G compliant network may be built to utilize Radio Access Technologies (RATs) such as flexible spectrum usage, smaller transmission time intervals, variable transmission time intervals, multicarrier modulation waveforms, flexible scheduling, and/or flexible rate control. As the technologies associated with 5G are developed, a challenge that may arise is the determination of how to efficiently allocate transmission power at a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) for transmissions characterized by various attributes and/or relationships to other transmissions.